Crazier than a Ship of Fools
by Orilon
Summary: Norrington and his men are pulled onto the Black Pearl after another set of pirates sink their ship. Jack and the commodore have an interrupted encounter in the captain’s cabin before the Black Pearl docks at Port Royal.


Title: Crazier than a Ship of Fools  
  
Author: Orilon  
  
Rating: R for sexual situations  
  
Disclaimer: Everything from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl Belongs to Disney. Title comes from "Ship of Fools" by Robert Plant off of his Now and Zen album.  
  
Notes: Very big thank you to gileonnen for the beta. This was written for the Slashers of the Caribbean Fah-Q-Fest. For more information go to  
  
Scenario: Easy Pairing #3- Norrington/Jack  
  
Summary: Norrington and his men are pulled onto the Black Pearl after another set of pirates sink their ship. Jack and the commodore have an interrupted encounter in the captain's cabin before the Black Pearl docks at Port Royal.  
  
Two Navy watchmen had overheard a rumor among passing sailors that Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl would be returning to Port Royal for within a week and reported it to the Admiral; consequently, the Admiral had ordered Norrington to drop anchor outside the port to head off the Black Pearl before the ship entered port. The first two days were uneventful, and by the fifth day his men were starting to grumble and complain that the Admiral must have received inaccurate information.  
  
On the sixth day the watch had seen a ship, but not the Pearl. Something seemed not quite right to the commodore and he contemplated boarding the ship to check for stolen goods. As the ship approached the nagging feeling something being wrong grew stronger.  
  
When the ship was close enough to the HMS Dauntless, a pirate flag was raised and the pirates opened fire.  
  
An intense firefight followed and the Commodore looked around when he heard different cannon fire and saw the Black Pearl. Instead of aiming at the Dauntless, the Pearl was aiming at the other pirate ship.  
  
The first pirate ship sank and its last lucky shot took the Dauntless with it. Dread filled Norrington when the Black Pearl came closer until he saw ropes hanging over the side. The soldiers climbed up the ropes to the Pearl's deck, but pistols pointed at the soldiers prevented them from going any further.  
  
Norrington blamed the guns pointed at them for his increased heartbeat, refusing to believe the reaction was from how close Jack was to him. However, he soon was angry at Jack ordering his soldiers be tied up and threatening to maroon them if they broke loose.  
  
"I command that you release my men right now."  
  
"This is my ship and you have no power. Tie the commodore up and put him in my cabin and put the others in the brig." Jack commanded. The commodore was tied with his hands behind his back and forcefully taken to the captain's cabin. He fumed over the pirate's actions and cursed the pirates that sunk his ship and put him in this situation in the first place. Then he started questioning Jack's motives for rescuing them. The Black Pearl could have fired on the Dauntless instead of the other pirate ship, or just sailed pass and ignored the situation entirely.  
  
Norrington began to think about all he knew about Jack in an attempt to understand the pirate and his actions. The memory of the first time he had seen Jack came to mind and he wondered why Sparrow had saved Elizabeth. He was grateful for Jack saving her but disgusted at the pirate's actions afterwards.  
  
Jack's motivation for helping them fight Barbossa's crew was clear: get revenge and get his ship back. However, in light of his rescue today, he started to wonder if that was the only reason.  
  
The door opened and Jack came in and kissed him soundly. Startled, he didn't react at first but then intense heat ran though the commodore and he kissed back. Jack moved slightly and cut the ropes around his wrists.  
  
Both pulled back to breathe and his pulse jumped when Jack rubbed against him, but he cried out in pain when something caught his hip.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Sorry mate, forgot about the compass." Jack said while removing the compass and unbuckling his sword and pistol and taking off his vest.  
  
"What is the point of a compass that doesn't point north?"  
  
"It shows wind currents, luv." Norrington didn't believe him, figuring it was another one of Jack's legendary outrageous stories.  
  
Down to his shirt and pants, Jack tried again to rub against the commodore with better results the second time. Twin groans sounded and the cabin and they kissed again. He had just landed on the commodore on the bed when one of his crew knocked on the door.  
  
"We just docked at Port Royal, Cap'n." Gibbs's voice came through the door.  
  
Jack swore and got up, looking for more rope to retie the commodore. He pulled him up, and retied him, and led him out of the cabin onto the deck. The military men and the commodore were released when they reached the dock.  
  
"As long as we do not see you, we will not arrest you." Norrington said, hoping that they would stay out of sight.  
  
Jack just gave him an enigmatic grin and he and the rest of the Black Pearl's crew left the dock and went into town. 


End file.
